Many techniques are available to users today to find services via the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or local search engines to find service providers that provide the services of interest.
Local search engines provide business listings as search results in response to a search query from a user. A business listing typically includes a link to a web site for the business and may include information regarding the business, such as business hours, business address, and/or a review of the business.